Round 3
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Sequel to Round 2 But Can Be Stand Alone! Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy Sweeties!
1. No Rest

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! So sorry for the lateness! I got super busy and such, that I barely had time to write. Blegh. But it's all good :) Happy Belated Father's Day to all the Daddy's in the audience! Dad's are the best. Mine is :) He raised four kids and took a fifth like a single parent (my mom is present but she didn't really raise me and my brothers), made sure we got to school, takes care of us when we're sick, makes sure I'm all good after surgery and when I was little somehow managed to pay for them (my two recent ones were covered by my insurance), makes sure we have food on the table, if my brothers and I go out with friends we have a little bit of money, still works and has the time to spend with all us kids, so on and so forth. I would be here all day. But dad's, you're awesome! Hugs and kisses! Alright. So I had a Reader's Pick for y'all and this story won! Whoo! I'm going to start putting upcoming stories on my profile, so keep your eyes on the goodies to come :) Week 3 has started on my weight loss journey. Belly dancing is definitely my go to and I really enjoy it! No diets of any kind, everything in moderation, smaller portion sizes, more moving and grooving, and I feel amazing :) I don't really believe in diets anyways. If they work for you, that's good! They never did with me, so for me it's everything in moderation and portion control. I was at an average weight for my build and age, but I didn't like how I felt, so I changed it and I feel better :) Whoo! Wow...I rambled. I'm so sorry y'all XD Let's get the show on the road.**

 **Summary: Murdoc is back and he wants to play once more. This time, no more Mr. Nice Guy. Riley and Bozer have been taken as a prize and their location is unknown. What's worse, only Mac can play the game. Can Mac save them while battling the dreaded flu bug?**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **No Rest For The Wicked. Or Mac.**

Mac blew his nose for the umpteenth time and sighed. He went to pick his spoon back up and sneezed once more. He groaned and blew his nose once more. He then coughed and just laid his head down on the island counter. He woke up feeling miserable, the tickle in his throat turned into a cough, his felt ten sizes too big, his nose felt like he rubbed it off, overall he felt horrible. But it was no surprise. It was flu season and he had been so busy he hadn't had time to get a flu shot.

Mac heard voice as he came out of a daze he had fallen into, then felt a hand on the back of his neck.

"Hey bud." Jack said.

"Hey." Mac croaked then coughed.

"You sound awful kiddo." Jack said rubbing his back as he coughed.

After the fit was over Mac hummed his agreement. He felt awful as well, though he won't admit it out lout he figures Jack already knows. He lifted his head and closed his eyes when Jacks cool hand touched his sizzling forehead. He leaned into the hand and looked at Jack with an adorable pout when he took his hand away. It felt nice to him gosh dangit!

"Mac we have a problem." Matty said speaking up for the first, waiting patiently for the brotherly moment to pass.

"Matty?" Mac asked seeing her for the first. "What's the problem?"

"When was the time last you saw Bozer?" Matty asked.

"He went over to Riley's. They were having an all night monster movie marathon or what have you. He said he'd be home by lunch." Mac said then sneezed, he took a tissue from Jack and blew his nose with a wince.

"Do you any lotion?" Matty asked.

Mac looked at her confused and told he had some in his master bath in the cabinet under the sink. Matty nodded and headed for Mac's room. She found the lotion in the lotion in the cabinet under the sink and returned to the kitchen where Jack was patting a coughing Mac on the back. She winced and felt so bad. When the coughing stopped she got onto one of the stools and motioned for Mac to come close. He hesitated and leaned forward. He startled a little when she rubbed a little lotion on his sore nose. After she rubbed it in he leaned back towards Jack and sighed. His nose felt ten time better.

"There. Better?" Matty asked.

"Much. Thank you." Mac croaked out.

Jack got him some water and he downed half of it. "So what's the problem?"

"Mac, I really hate to do this especially with you sick. But Bozer and Riley were taken last night." Matty said cautiously.

"WHAT?!" Mac shouted jumping off his stool.

That was a bad idea as Mac got dizzy and blacked out.

When Mac woke he felt something cold on his forehead and cocooned by warmth. He opened his eyes and found he was on the couch mummified in blankets and cool wash cloth was placed on his forehead. He looked over and heard Jack and Matty arguing. He opened his mouth to stop them but instead of words another coughing fit took over. The arguing stopped and suddenly Mac was sat up and once more being patted on the back. He really hated being sick, more so now since his family was in danger.

"Jack wha's goin' on?" Mac croaked out as he being laid back down.

"Mac-" Jack started.

"Jack, please. Bozer and Riley are missing." Mac said giving Jack his puppy eyes.

Jack sighed and relented. He and Matty told Mac that this morning Murdoc contacted them saying he wanted to play another game, one in which Mac would not survive. If he did, he got a prize. Bozer and Riley. The thing was only Mac could play the game. They we're hoping since he was sick, Murdoc would bend the rules a little. They shouldn't count on it but they had a small bit of hope.

It was decided Mac's home was their base for the time being and such. The three were startled when the video chat on Matty's computer rang. It was Murdoc.

"Well hello hello hello. Ready for round 3? This one will be much more fun." Murdoc smirked.

 **Poor Mac. Just can't catch a break can he?**

 **Until Next Time! Ready for round 3 *demonic wolf grin***


	2. When The Devil

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know...I suck. Thursday night I got a bit busy and lost sleep. Same with last night. I lost a ton of sleep. I felt like crap the last the nights and I didn't feel up to writing. I feel somewhat better today. I just need sleep. After this chapter is posted, I'm going to bed XD I don't care if it's early. That and MOTHER FREAKING NATURE PAID ME A VISIT LAST NIGHT GOSH DARNIT! Why must she up at the worst moments? Why why why, WHY?! *cries because I don't want to deal with it* Anyways. Saw the trailer for the Spider Man game coming out! SO MUCH HYPE! I love Spider Man! He's my favorite hero of all time. I can't wait for the movie that's out either. So hype. I really want to see my favorite villain Carnage in the movie or at least the game. I know he's one of them but he doesn't appear much. Venom appears quite a bit (he's my fave villain too) but not Carnage. It kinda makes me sad. But I get it. Carnage is pretty scary XD Anyways. Speaking of hype, only a few months left until season 2 of MacGyver! WHOO! I miss our squad :( I watched the episode with the Coltons last night with my dad and laughed. I'm still wondering what Mama's recipe for her buttermilk pie is...hmmmmm...XD Anyways. I'll try to get my updates back to normal this week. The weather has been screwing with me and making my allergies bad. Blegh. Anyways. When we left off, Murdoc called.**

 **Dlewells51-You got me ;) I'm a sucker for hurt/sick/limp Mac. Glad you love it! I'm just like you in real life. Wouldn't hurt a fly, but when it comes to fictional characters...well you know ;) Aw, thank you! I love my Mac and Jack brother moments :) So cute!**

 **AgentofLegends27-Thank you love! I'll try to make something work if I can, but I make no promises. It all boils down to the plot bunnies.**

 **poxelda-Right?! Maybe we'll get lucky in season 2. I agree, the flu is not fun. Blegh.**

 **Effie17-Thank you sweetie!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **When The Devil Comes a Knocking**

"You bastard." Jack snarled at the screen.

"Now now Jackson. Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Murdoc asked.

"Some friend. Where's ours?" Matty demanded.

"In a safe spot. Don't you worry." Murdoc said with a sly grin. "I want to play another game. This time, one where dear Angus will not see the end."

"Keep him out this you freak!" Jack growled.

"I'm in control you forget." Murdoc said. "My my Angus. You look a bit under the weather."

Mac flipped him off and smirked inwardly when Murdoc sputtered. Murdoc hissed and growled at him for not being proper, but Mac couldn't bring himself to care. He was too sick and not in the mood for his sick twisted games. But something bugged him. He took in a breath and tried to focus through the fog that plagued his mind due to his fever. He broke through the fog and thought back to his first confrontation and remembered shooting him despite his hatred for firearms. They left him for dead in those woods. How did he survive? There was no one around for miles and they were deep in the forest too!

"How did you survive?" Mac croaked. "I shot you and left you for dead."

"You did. But you know as well as I do that-" Murdoc started.

"Evil never dies." Murdoc and Mac said in unison.

Murdoc nodded with a pleased grinned. Murdoc explained the rules of the game. Solve the puzzles and find clues to Riley and Bozer's location. If Mac can make it by midnight tomorrow night, then they can have their friends back. If not, Mac hands himself over and he dies with the promise he'd give the others a head start before hunting them down. Jack swore and snarled at him while Matty demanded to know his location. Murdoc just laughed and added one more detail to the game. Only MacGyver can play. Since he's sick he can have help getting to the locations, but he must be the one to solve the puzzles and find the clues. A Devils Scavenger Hunt, Murdoc calls it.

Mac agrees to the terms much to the dismay of Jack and Matty but they get it. They can't risk Riley and Bozer without knowing if they're okay and where they are. Murdoc smiles with the promise to call tomorrow, saying Little Angus should rest up for the game. He wanted his toy to be in a somewhat decent condition. The Skype call ended and Mac let a shaky breath.

"I don't like this. We need to find them without playing this damn game." Jack said pacing.

"I agree, Mac is in no condition for this." Matty said.

"Mac is right here and still awake you know." Mac rasped then coughed.

Jack got him to drink some more water and felt his forehead.

"Matty's right bud. You're in shape for this." Jack said.

"I know. But we don't have a choice. If he gets a hint of that we're cheating he'll hurt Riley and Bozer. We can't risk it." Mac said softly. His throat was on fire. He really hated being sick. Why did he have to get sick now of all times! Mother freaking Nature can bite him.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked.

"We let Mac rest. He'll need it." Matty said.

She walked over to the couch and looked at him with a stern look on her face.

"If you're serious about this, we'll be right behind you, but you will rest and you will listen to Jack and I! You hear me? I will not have you boiling to death because you're stubborn." She said with a deadly expression.

Mac nodded. "I hear you Matty. I promise to rest."

"Good. You start now. To bed with you." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Mac slurred tiredly.

"I gotcha bud." Jack said picking up Mac bridal style and carried him to his room.

Mac wanted to tell Jack to put him down but he was dizzy from the fever and his legs felt like jello, so he was grateful for the ride. He was tucked in by Jack then given some more medicine, and promised to be woken up soon with more medicine and some food. Mac nodded and hummed happily when Jack placed a cool cloth on Mac's still sizzling forehead. Mac drifted off to sleep with the sounds of Jack and Matty moving about in his home. He slipped into a nightmare, one he never wanted to see. Murdoc getting the upper hand and watching his family die at his hands and he couldn't do a thing to stop him.

Poor Mac was in for the battle of his life.

 **Oh boy. Time for bed now. Night night y'all *yawns***

 **Until Next Time! *snuggles under my Marvel Hero blankie* ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	3. The Other Side

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know I know...I suck...so do vacuums *rim shot* XD All joking aside. Real life has been a big thorn in my side lately. Sigh. Adulting sucks. I hate adulting *blows raspberry* *wall crawls on the ceiling like Spider Man to avoid being an adult* Anyways. I'm working on getting back into updating regularly, so bare with me here. Patience is greatly appreciated :) But I will work on it. Swear on me grave! Speaking of. I did a Ouija Board session, and one of the big no's is asking WHEN you'll die, but asking HOW is fine (I don't know...spirits are weird), anyhow I asked HOW I was going to die and I laughed. It's not a surprise to be perfectly honest. The spirit said I'll die in surgery. Which if you don't know it by now, I'm off and on an operating table. Surgery is apart of my life. I knew when I was little my first surgery would not be my last. So since it's a big part of my life, it was really no surprise that the spirit said that surgery was my fate. I'm also still trying to figure out why WHEN is bad but HOW is totally fine...spirits are weird. Anyways. So I have no idea if I'll have other chapters like this in the story. In the outline I didn't have any like this at all because they didn't really fit with the plot. I tried to make it work but for some reason it didn't. But this chapter fits. Thankfully. I hope it turns out alright and doesn't flop. So here we go! When we left off: The game was on.**

 **poxelda-Right?! Poor baby. He will! He's Mac ;D**

 **Lhaven-Poor Mackie. He'll be alright :) An update you say? As you wish!**

 **EndlessGalaxies97-Poor baby. Being sick does suck. I use to get sick a lot as a child. Here you go ;)**

 **AgentofLegends27-Poor Baby Einstein *pats his head* Here you go!**

 **Gracie in Wonderland-Thank you so much sweetie! I'm so happy to hear that :) Here's the next chapter for ya!**

 **BapBapBap28-Poor baby *pats his head***

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own flames are not welcome**

 **The Other Side of A Story**

Riley and Bozer sat quietly in their cages that held them captive. They spoke a few times but were scared of making any noise. Murdoc was a scary guy and they really didn't want to do anything to upset him and send themselves to an early grave. Jack would be ticked, Matty would probably kill Murdoc in the most brutal way possible, and Mac would burn the world just to get them justice. Mac was scary when he was mad. When Mac was calm he was like a kitten, all cuddly and purring, when he was angry he was like a tiger tearing his enemies limb by painful limb.

They sat in silence remembering what happened last night.

 _The two were laughing as they headed up to Riley's apartment. They had bags of food and headed into the kitchen when they walked into her apartment. The two felt a little bad leaving Mac out but the boy wanted to do some work on his bike. Bozer promised him they would Face Time during their "intermission". Mac just smiled and waved them off._

 _"Go have fun guys. Really, I just want to see if these parts will work with my bike." Mac said._

 _"If you're sure." Riley said wishing he would come too._

 _"We'll Face Time in our intermission." Bozer promised._

 _Mac chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Sure. Now go already. Before the night's over."_

 _The three laughed and Bozer and Riley headed out._

 _The two stopped at the store to grab some junk food, like cookie dough, chips, nachos and cheese, stuff to make milkshakes, chocolate milk, anything with sugar to keep them awake obviously, a bag of popcorn chicken, a large frozen pepperoni pizza, and some soda. The old cashier whistled and they told him they were having an all night monster movie marathon. The cashier laughed and told them to have fun but be careful not to get sick. The two thanked him and they headed off._

 _Once in the kitchen they made up the food and got through three movies. It was midnight and decided to keep their promise to Mac. Bozer was a little when he saw Mac wrapped in his favorite fleece blanket looking pale, the only light on was coming from their TV and by the sounds of it Mac had on Star Wars._

 _"You okay Mac?" Bozer asked._

 _"Yeah. Just a small headache. I'm okay." Mac said with a small smile. "How's it going so far?"_

 _"Going good. Did you know Boze screeches like a girly bat thing?" Riley asked teasing Bozer._

 _"Hey!" Bozer exclaimed._

 _Mac laughed. "Yeah. It always made me laugh that he could make a monster movie but not watch one."_

 _Riley laughed. She looked back at Mac and saw he was pale. "You sure you're okay? Do you need anything?"_

 _"No I'm alright. You get back to your movies. I'm going to watch mine and head to bed." Mac said tiredly._

 _"Okay man. I'll be home by lunch. I think it would be better if I stayed the night." Bozer said._

 _"Alright. Night guys, have fun." Mac said._

 _"Night Mac." The two said and hung up._

 _After the fourth movie they were ready for the next when it suddenly became hard to breath. The two passed out and woke up in their cages looking at Murdoc. A very alive Murdoc._

They looked at each other and Bozer reached into Riley's cage offering his hand. She took it and clung to it.

"You think Mac's okay?" Riley asked.

"He's Mac. He's always okay." Bozer said with a smile. "A little headache won't keep him down. I bet you he knows something's up and is doing what he can to find us."

"Yeah. He'll turn the world upside down." Riley said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah." Bozer said.

They looked forward as they heard Murdoc coming. The grip they had on each tightened.

"Round 3 is on." Murdoc smirked cruelly. "It'll be even more fun since our poor Angus had the flu."

Riley and Bozer looked at each other as Murdoc went back upstairs laughing.

Things just got worse.

 **A little Riley and Bozer moment! Mac and the others will be back next chapter :)**

 **Until Next Time! *still crawling on the ceiling like Spider Man***


	4. Not Very Clever Murdoc

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! VACUUMS! THEY SUCK! *flat lines* So do I...I'm working on it. Also it may be a bad idea that I'm watching the show while writing this...yeah...goddamn Lucas Till you hot piece of...*blushes remembering my audience is present* Right. What were we talking about? *Slowly wall crawls to the ceiling and hides in an air vent, refuses to come out* Anyways. Starting tomorrow my first ever superhero novel is on sale for the fourth of July weekend! Support your starving Empress and buy a copy to love! If you're unsure if you want to, head over to Inkitt and read it for free! If you love it, then buy my little hero and then tell me what you thought of his story! But it's only tomorrow to eleven pm (pacific time) on July fourth. For Inkitt you can read Daxus for free right now :) Then spread the word! Good? Awesome! Anywhoozles. I'm pretty happy that the last chapter worked out and it fit. Any other time I tried to include them in for some reason it didn't work. It made me sad :( But yay! It worked! IT'S ALIVE! ALIVE I TELL YOU! ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Yeah, I'm done. Or am I?! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Nah, for real I am. NOT! YOU ACTIVATED TRAP CARD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously I'm good though. For real this time. It's all good. For now. To be continued. Soon. Sometime later. When we left off, Bozer and Riley are okay!**

 **Objessions-It's so overrated! Writing is love and life ;) Scary Tiger Mac will appear later. He has a game to play first XD**

 **AgentofLegends27-You're so welcome! I'm glad you loved it :)**

 **Gracie in Wonderland-Mac is coming you two! Just hold on! I know right? I want to cuddle him to death :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own flames are not welcome**

 **Not Very Clever Murdoc**

Mac woke up feeling worse than when he went to bed. He opened his eyes and hissed, then closed them. His head had a heartbeat. A hard and painful heartbeat. He reopened his eyes slowly and let them adjust to the mid morning light. He looked at his alarm clock and groaned quietly. He needed to get up and get to work. Riley and Bozer needed him and they were counting on him. He slowly sat up and leaned back against his headboard with a groan and swallowed. He felt like throwing up but there was nothing in his stomach to throw up. When the nausea passed he reopened his eyes. He spotted the thermometer on the bedside table and popped it into mouth after turning it on. He took a look when it beeped and sighed happily. It was down for the time being. He got up and took a shower, then dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Mac headed to the kitchen where Matty and Jack were arguing. He rolled his eyes and went to fridge and opened it. He grabbed a Gatorade and took a few sips. He new sports drinks weren't exactly ideal when you were sick but hey, it was better than nothing.

After he took a few more sips. He looked over at Matty and Jack who were looking at him with a parental look.

"Morning." Mac said sitting down at the island counter.

"Good morning sunshine. Back to bed." Matty said.

"Matty-" Mac started.

"Mac you promised you would rest." Jack said.

"Jack we don't have time. We have until midnight tonight to find Boze and Riley." Mac said. "Yes, I promised and I rested all night. My fever's down and I think a little more clearly."

"But you still sound terrible. In fact you sound worse than you did last night. You look like death warmed over." Matty fired back.

"I feel worse. My voice is cracking, my head feels ready to explode, I'm tired and achy, I want to throw up, I'm dizzy, and everything else you can think of. But while my fever's down and I can think we need to make some tracks. Please Matty." Mac croaked.

Matty sighed. "Alright. But you collapse, I'm calling in reinforcements. No arguments."

"I'm behind Matty on this one brother. I will not risk your health like this. I don't want to risk Bozer and Ri either but we might not have a choice." Jack said.

Mac nodded. He didn't like it but they were right. If he couldn't continue, reinforcements had to be called in. He took another sip of his Gatorade and took some more medicine. The first clue came in while he was asleep and Mac took a look it. He rolled his eyes. It was so simple, at least to him it was. The clue had a hospital insignia but it was damaged and the symbol was covered in scratches. Their second clue was in an abandoned hospital and he knew which one.

"Linda Vista Hospital. That's where we need to go." Mac rasped.

"It's abandoned isn't?" Jack asked.

Mac nodded and snuggled into his favorite fleece blanket that Jack had wrapped around his shoulders. He was freezing despite his fever. He wondered if his fever spiked. He closed his eyes briefly then opened them when he felt a hand on his forehead and it was gone. Sure enough the thermometer was back. When it beeped Jack swore and Matty grumbled. Mac stood up and headed to the garage. They needed to get going. Matty made him lay in the back and he drifted off. He was woken up, he shed his blanket and left it on the seat, and they went inside the hospital. Jack had Mac's arm over his shoulder practically carrying him. He wasn't going to let Mac over exert himself. They walked down the halls with nothing. Until Matty called out to them. They walked into a room and they wanted to leave. But they had to find their next clue and they did.

They found a skeleton in a closet but the closet had bars in front of it. Behind the skeleton was a map of some kind.

"We need to get to that map." Mac rasped.

Jack nodded and sat him down on a chair that was dust free. Murdoc had definitely been here. Once the bars were removed Jack took a picture of the map and showed it to Mac.

Mac studied it and knew where they had to go.

 **How much you wanna bet Mac solved the whole the thing already ;)**

 **Until Next Time! *hangs upside down on the ceiling like Spider Man***


	5. Deja Vu Nightmare

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! Yeah...*headtodesk* I sowwy! Fourth of July weekend, I got really busy with parties and such. It's been such a long weekend *dies* I also had one of those twenty four hour stomach bugs...blegh...still feeling icky but better than yesterday... Anyways. I'm back! I'll definitely try to get updates out regularly as I can. I make no promises right now. I can promise to try, but you know. Anyways. SPIDER MAN HOMECOMING COMES FRIDAY! ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN! WHOO WHOO! Can you tell who my favorite superhero is XD But really I am excited. I grew up loving Marvel Heroes. My dad has a ton of the older comics and I fell in love them but mostly Spidey. I also grew up with the cartoons, movies, and video games. Just love Spidey. Then Venom and Carnage are favorite villains. They might be spooky but they're awesome. Who is your favorite superhero? Marvel or DC? Favorite villain, if you have one? I'm curious :) *stares of into space* Superhero...paperclips...MAC! Phoenix Agent by day and by night superhero of LA! With his massive paperclip, MacGyver will rid the west coast of evil! *grabs notebook and jots idea down with a doodle* Yeeeeeeees...Mac makes a precious superhero. Precious little cinnamon roll :3 Alright. I'm good. I have nothing else to report. Let's get this party started, shall we? When we left off, Mac might've solved the whole thing already.**

 **poxelda-I love her too! You don't mess with Mama Matty.**

 **Gracie in Wonderland-Yup! Baby Einstein's brain never sleeps it seems. Mama Matty and Papa Jack XD Their baby doesn't listen to well does he? He'll probably be grounded by the end of this XD Love my Spidey moments.**

 **AgentofLegends27-Good guess! We'll have to see ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Deja Vu Nightmare**

Mac was back in the backseat of Jack's car cocooned in his blanket heading towards their destination. The map was a map of the woods behind his old childhood home. No one lived there now and the woods were still there. Mac had a secret play house his grandfather built for him. The play house wasn't too far from his old house but in the woods enough that he escape when he felt the need. Behind the play house a little further away was a cabin that use to belong to wanderer. It was right by the river. Sometimes Mac would go to the cabin and talk to the old traveler. Then the time came for the wanderer to wander off.

If Mac was right, then Bozer and Riley are in the old wanderer's cabin. He just wished Murdoc would've picked somewhere. Mac never wanted to return to his childhood home. Ever. He had put his past behind him and left it all at this house.

Jack looked in the rear view mirror and then back to road. Mac had that look on his face. The look that said he didn't want to do this but he had to. Jack wish he didn't either, but with Murdoc driving the bus he didn't have a choice. Jack tightened his hold on the steering wheel. Mac didn't need this. None of them did. Mac was also looking worse. His pale face was slowly turning grey and his pink cheeks were red as his fever got higher.

"Jack?" Matty asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Jack answered.

"You okay? You're strangling the poor steering wheel." Matty asked.

"Fine enough." Jack said.

Matty nodded. She was just as mad as Jack was. The three got to boys old house and she peeked at said boy in the back and sighed sadly inwardly. Mac looked worse. Hospital level worse. He shouldn't be out here chasing Murdoc. She and Jack got out and helped Mac out of the back seat.

Mac set his blanket back into the car and looked at his old house. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and never come back. But he had to do this. He needed to get his brother and sister back, then trash Murdoc.

"Alright kiddo, hop on." Jack said turning his back to him.

"No. You're not carrying me." Mac rasped, sending him into a coughing fit.

Matty made him take more medicine and ordered him to get on Jacks back. Mac hopped on Jacks back and was secretly grateful for the ride.

"I'm not breaking your back am I?" Mac asked.

Jack laughed. "You? Breaking my back? That's a laugh. You're so light it's like I'm carrying a feather."

"Alright Baby Einstein. Where do we go?" Matty asked, they needed to get going.

"Forward. Until I say different." Mac said pointing ahead of them.

Jack and Matty headed into woods with Mac guiding them. They walked for what felt like hours but in reality it was only fifteen minutes. They to a play house and Mac smiled at the small rotting house. He told Jack and Matty the story behind it. They smiled sadly. They imagined a small Mac playing here, just letting himself be a kid if it only it was for a little while.

Mac then pointed to the left and told them they needed to head to the river where a cabin is. Again with Mac navigating they walked until they got to the cabin by the river. They hid behind a large tree with a fallen log. Jack gently sat a now sleeping Mac on the ground. A car was parked in front of the old place which they figured was Murdocs. Now they needed a plan. Murdoc was tricky and not easily surprised.

"What's the plan?" Jack asked making sure his gun was loaded.

Matty did the same. She took a look at Mac and swore. He needed a hospital like yesterday. His breathing was now becoming ragged gasps. She placed a hand on his forehead and swore again. His fever was way too high. Medicine was having little effect on him. Jack out a bandanna out of his pocket and dunked it into the freezing creek that was right beside them flowing into the river. He wrung out the excess water and wrapped the cold cloth around Macs head and it woke the boy up.

"Gah. That's cold." Mac rasped.

"We needed to cool you down. So leave it." Jack said.

Mac nodded and tried to think. But the fever was really clouding his mind making it hard. His thoughts were scattered and everywhere. But they needed a plan. Mac looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. He was having a feeling of deja vu.

'Deja vu? More like a history repeating nightmare.' Mac thought to himself.

 **Oh boy. Things just keep getting worse don't they?**

 **Until Next Time! *lying on my roof* I think I know why Spider Man likes roofs so much. It's comfy up here.**


	6. Game Over! Possibly

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! Happy Belated Fourth of July! I hope y'all had some fun :) I hope you were also safe! I have a friend whose mom is an ER trauma surgeon and she told me that the ER gets pretty busy around the fourth and on it. So I hope you were safe! On the fourth I went to see some fireworks and I got home late, so this is late and I apologize. I am trying to get back into my groove for updating. But you know real life is a pain in the butt. Also, I wasn't going to post tonight because my mom and I got into one of our fights and it got out of hand. I hate how she blames me for everything and doesn't get the facts straight before accusing me! Seriously. It's...*screams into my pillow*...I can't honestly be too upset since I'm nothing but a disappointment to my family anyways. Sigh. *looks at you and sweat drops* Sorry about that! I didn't mean to vent like that, but I had to get it off my chest. *hides on my ceiling* Speaking of wall crawling. SPIDER MAN HOMECOMING COMES OUT TOMORROW! The kid who plays him has that baby face and it's precious! Spider Man is a wee babe and is now a precious cinnamon roll! I've watched all the cartoons starting with 1967 until 2017 over the course of three days. Whew. That's a lot of episodes. But hey, I can cross that off my list of things to do XD Also, the puns. THE PUNS IN THE CLASSICS ARE AMUSING AND CHEESY! Mm cheese. Alright, I'm done rambling. When we left off, it's a deja vu nightmare!**

 **poxelda-That's your Spidey sense XD Sorry...the cartoons have gotten to me XD But those questions will be answered ;)**

 **Gracie in Wonderland-Mmmm waffles...*imagines a big plate of Belgium waffles, drools***

 **AgentofLegends27-Right?! It's cozy up here :)**

 **Lhaven-My poor cinnamon roll! Mama Matty and Papa Jack XD**

 **Effie17-Thank you sweetie!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Game Over! Possibly.**

Jack and Matty kept a close eye on both the cabin and Mac who was trying hard to stay awake but was fading in and out. Their first step was to MacGyver's fever to a safer level and make sure he was able to stay awake for more then ten minutes, then execute the plan they had. It was easier said than done but they didn't have much of choice in the matter at the moment. It was the only direction they could go in. As soon as Mac opened his eyes, he took more medicine as it could buy them some more time despite it not having much of an effect at the moment.

Jack felt Mac's forehead and deemed him cool enough to execute their plan. Jack and Matty set up the majority of it while Mac was in and out. Mac did his part as best he could but the poor boy didn't have it in him. This flu bug was beating him down and it was Murdocs fault.

"Ready kiddo?" Jack asked.

Mac nodded and stood on wobbly legs. To him they felt like Jello and they would give out on him, but all he had to do was his part and he could rest for a bit. Jack and Matty got into their positions and waited. He brought up the bow he made with sticks and shoelaces, and drew his arrow. He aimed for the closest window and fired. He broke the window and ducked back down. While Jack and Matty did their parts.

Mac sat back at his spot and listened to the sounds around him. When it got silent, he was got worried.

Jack and Matty got into their positions and when they heard the window break they put the next part of their plan to work. While Murdoc came to check on the noise, Jack fired several shots while Matty ran inside to get Riley and Bozer.

Two of the shots Jack fired hit Murdoc in the knee and took him down while the other hit him in the chest. With the chest shot there was no way that Murdoc would survive this time. Even with the wounds Jack made sure Murdoc was secured and waited for Matty while calling for another team to pick up the garbage.

Matty went to the basement and wasted no time in freeing Riley and Bozer.

The three rushed out and got Jack. Jack bolted back to Mac and picked him up, then started running with Matty and the others hot on his tail.

Mac was grey and his breathing was wet, raspy, and too fast. He also hot to the touch and his skin felt like hot paper. His fever had spiked again and it was bad as he wasn't sweating anymore.

They piled into Jack's car when they got to it, and took off to the nearest hospital. When they got there Mac was whisked away for treatment while they were stuck playing the dreaded waiting game.

A few hours passed and Bozer finally broke the silence.

"You think he's dead this time?" Bozer asked.

"I hope so. But he doesn't seem the type to die so easily." Riley said. "Mac shot him the last time and he should be dead."

"Apparently evil doesn't die so easily." Matty said. "Even if he doesn't he'll be going away in a maximum security prison and I'll make sure he never sees the light of day again."

Jack remained quiet and focused on Mac. He needed to know if his boy was alright. If Murdoc wasn't dead by the time the other agents arrived to nab him, he would go the prison himself and kill Murdoc himself.

Just then a doctor came out asking for MacGyver's family. They went over to her and the doctor smiled.

"Yer boy's doin' just fine. All 'e needed was an ice bath and 'e's good as new." The doctor said with thick Irish accent.

They let out a sigh of relief. The doctor lead them to Mac's room where the blonde boy was sleeping peacefully and looking much better. Jack instantly sat down beside him and brushed the hair out of Mac's eyes.

"Dammit kiddo. You are so grounded young man." Jack said softly with a smirk.

 **Mac is so grounded. Game over Murdoc! Or is it?**

 **Until Next Time! *watches more Spidey cartoons* Dem pun doh!**


	7. I Want Waffles

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! WHY MUST REAL LIFE BITE YOU IN THE BUTT?! WHHHHHHHHHY?! *flat lines* Anyways. So sorry for the lateness. Just needed a few days away because real life and adulting suck major butt! *falls to floor and just lays there* Alright! I'm done whining. Anyways. I finally got my drawing tablet to work! WHOO! It turns out my pen needed a battery...I feel so freaking stupid...But hey, I happy that it works because now I can get my artwork out along with some comic pages and maybe get commissions rolling. I do have MacGyver artwork coming! As well as some comic pages. These are just test pages, if y'all and others like them I'll get the ball rolling on a comic series. But for now, test pages only and they'll only be in the sketch phase. Those will be out as soon I can get around to them, that and I'm still getting use to drawing everyone. Mac is actually the hardest XD Who da thunk right? Anyways. Nearing our end! I know I know. But I have other goodies coming your way my loves, don't fret. Anyways. No spoilers if you saw the new Spider Man movie! I haven't seen it yet...boo. But tell, was it good? Better than the rest? A must see? Or does it flop? You hate it? TELL ME! XD Sorry not sorry. Speaking of Spidey! There's a new cartoon coming to Disney soon! WHOO! It actually looks good XD Ultimate Spider Man tried waaaaay too hard towards the end. Alright...I'm done! When we left off, Mac is okay!**

 **Gracie in Wonderland-We shall see ;) Mac needs all the cuddles!**

 **poxelda-*dies laughing* Oh my goodness. I was thinking about when I reread the chapter XD Aw! So did I :) My powers of empathy aren't limited to the living or spirits ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **I Want Waffles**

At The Maximum Prison Infirmary

The doctor shook his head and declared the man dead. Though hearing the stories of the man, he was actually glad the man was gone. He had a little girl of his own and would hate if something happened to her.

"One less in the world. Eh, girl?" The young doctor asked the German Shepard who was sitting next to him.

The doctor didn't like the idea of firearms so requested he'd have a K-9 Unit with him instead, so he got one of the newer recruits fresh from training. A little girl named Abby. She was good dog and kept the inmates in check when they came to see the good the doctor.

Abby barked in agreement and the doctor wrote on his notes that the man was to be cremated. Usually the men were buried in the cemetery out back but this guy didn't deserve such luxury and he felt the man should burn.

The man was cremated and his ashed buried deep within the ground. The man had no family or friends. So no one mourned. Which strangely felt alright.

Meanwhile At The Hospital

Jack kept a close on his sleeping boy the last twenty four hours. He was doing better and his fever was down, thankfully. The ice bath they gave him worked and he only needed fever reducer to keep it down now. He had some color back in his cheeks. He looked a lot better. He had been ordered by Matty and Macs night nurse to go get some sleep. That included the others. Once they had gotten the sleep they needed, they came back to the hospital after breakfast. Except for Jack. He got up early and rushed to the hospital right away. When Mac is down, Jack is hard to tame. He becomes a daddy wolf protecting his pup and if you wanted to live to see another you stayed away until Mac was better. Unless you were part of the pack.

Jack was talking softly to Bozer and noticed Matty got up and walked out when her phone rang. He went back to the conversation and when Matty came back in after a few minutes.

"Murdoc died last night. They tried to save him but they couldn't." Matty said.

"Tha's good n'ws." A sleepy voice slurred.

"Mac! Hey bud, how you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Sleepy." Mac yawned.

"Well you do have the flu bud. It'll tire you out." Jack said helping sit up to sip at some water.

Mac hummed as he sipped some water. The coolness of it felt good. His throat still hurt, though not as badly. He could also think a lot better now that his fever was down. Which he was really happy for because he hated not being able to think clearly.

"So he's dead?" Mac asked.

"As a door nail. We won't being seeing him anymore." Matty said.

"That's good. One less psycho in the world, and he was the one that scared me the most." Riley said.

"Agreed. Dude was whack." Bozer said.

Mac chuckled. He was glad his brother and sister were alright. He was scared that Murdoc had already done something to them and they wouldn't be sitting here talking him. But here they were. Safe and sound. They all were. Mac couldn't handle the loss. To him it seemed like everyone left him and it kills him on the inside. But everyone was safe.

"You sure you're okay?" Bozer asked.

"Yes Boze. I'm feeling a lot better than I did, just really sleepy." Mac yawned again.

"Then go back to sleep Baby Einstein." Matty said with a teasing smile.

Mac chuckled a little and settled back down and closed his eyes. He was about to drift off when something came to his mind.

"Hey Bozer?" Mac slurred as sleep was dragging him under.

"Yeah?" Bozer asked.

"When we get home, I want waffles." Mac mumbled close to sleep.

They all laughed.

"Sure man. You can have all the waffles you want." Bozer said with a laugh.

Mac smiled and floated away into darkness. He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted waffles. He did want them. As soon as he got home, he was having waffles with his family.

 **Yup. He's dead. It seemed better for the story if died then to keep it going. If I kept it going the story got old...fast...so yeah.**

 **Until Next Time! *still on the floor because adulting sucks***


	8. Back To Normal

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! LAST CHAPTER! I know. I know. I suck and I took forever to get this out. But real life just likes to screw with me, but thanks for sticking with me :) This last few weeks had me all like "WHY LIFE?! WHAT THE HELL DO YA WANT FROM ME?!" It's all good though. Just need to get back in my groove is all. Anyways. Thank you to all who liked, favorited, and followed! Y'all are awesome *huggles* Special thanks to my regulars for being supportive and so patient! Y'all are rock stars! I will have the new story out to a Fanfiction near you Monday night ;) But now, let's dive into the fluff the you have been waiting for! When we left off, Mac wasn't dying for once XD Whoo!**

 **poxelda-Yup! Jack Daddy Wolf Dalton XD Next time Jack? DOUBLE FREAKING TAP!**

 **TinkerBella7-Thank you so much sweetie! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Ding dong the wicked witch is dead! I loved it too :) I think I'm going to more Mama Bear Matty with Papa Bear Jack from now on ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Back To Normal**

Mac stuffed his face with Bozer's homemade waffles. He could eat these for days if he let him, but Bozer didn't let him which made him sad but he got it. He took another and looked at the others. Riley, Jack, and Matty came over for breakfast after Mac had decided he wasn't going to spread the flu to anyone. He spent a few nights in the hospital just to be sure his fever didn't spike and to make sure his breathing didn't get any worse. Thankfully he was okay and came straight home where he slept a good chunk of the last few days.

Mac was glad everyone was home safe and sound. He shook himself out of his musings and took another bite.

'God Bozer's waffles are awesome. If he sold them he'd make a lot of money.' Mac thought.

When Mac was finished he plate into the sink and changed into his running clothes. He hadn't gone in a few days and it irked him. He felt like a caged wolf with the itch to just run. He heads to front door and puts on his running shoes.

"Really Mac? I make you a good breakfast and you're leaving?" Bozer asked with a pout.

"I'm just going for a run Boze." Mac said with a laugh.

"Got that itch huh?" Bozer said with a knowing smile.

Mac nodded. Riley stood up and put her plate into the sink.

"Hold up Mac! I'll go with you." Riley said heading to bathroom to change. Riley always carried a change of clothes, mostly workout clothes, in her bag just in case Mother Nature payed an unexpected visit.

"Alright." Mac said waiting by the door.

Once she changed the two headed out and ran together and the two rolled their eyes when Jack, Matty, and Bozer followed them from behind in Jack's car. Things were back to normal. For the most part.

At least Murdoc was dead. Now it was time for the next adventure.

 **Just a small little fluff piece. And can we please get an episode where Riley goes running with Mac?! It would be cute!**

 **See Ya In The Next Thrilling Season of MacGyver!**


End file.
